


Moonlight Comfort

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Moonlight Comfort [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Purple NightStarLegolas and Sam comfort each other
Relationships: Sam Gamgee/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Moonlight Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862614
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	Moonlight Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course they don't belong to me. I'm not near smart enough to come up with anything like what Tolkien did. What they do, on the other hand, comes from my mind.
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please *s* But be gentle with me, it's my first ever fic.
> 
> Story Notes: I swear, this was just supposed to be a short, sweet thing with nothing more than a little hugging and stuff. But no These people have their own will. Frodo and Aragorn are kind of part of the story. Maybe I'll write a sequel sometime.

Sam shifted in his sleep, moaning silently. He was dreaming, and the dream was both unsettling and wonderful. The dream had been haunting him the past weeks, even months. He was glad the others couldn't read his mind. What would they say? He turned again, mumbling softly; "Frodo...."

*Frodo was there, right beside him. They were at home now, sitting in a green, lush meadow. "Sam," Frodo said with a little smile. "I love you so much. I never thought.... I never thought I would experience such feelings. Will you be with me?" There was fear of rejection in Frodo's clear, blue eyes, along with a love so beautiful that Sam felt like crying. "Of course, Frodo," he replied softly. "It's nothing else I want more, because I love you too, more than you could ever know." Seeing the fear in his loved one's eyes disappear, Sam leaned forward and kissed Frodo lightly. When he withdrew, Frodo pulled him close again and kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue in between Sam's full lips. Sam welcomed Frodo's tongue with his own, their kiss growing deeper and deeper.....*

"Samwise. Sam! Sam, wake up!" Sam grunted and opened his eyes slowly. He looked straight into the dark eyes of the Elf, Legolas. "What is it, Legolas?" he whispered, his voice still filled with sleep.

He wanted nothing but to go back to sleep and continue the dream, which had left him with a sense of feeling complete. And also, a hard erection. The last thing Sam needed right now was to talk to the Elf who sensed everything, and Sam was sure that Legolas would notice his rather obvious arousal.

"I wondered if I could speak with you, Samwise," Legolas said kindly. "You seem to rest so uneasy, and you were talking in your sleep. If you keep it up you will wake the rest of the group, and I find that unnecessary." Legolas motioned for Sam to follow him to a large rock nearby.

Sam sighed, and thought that he might as well talk to the Elf. Maybe it would soothe his restless mind. He moved carefully away from Frodo and Pippin, who laid next to him, and followed Legolas.

They sat down next to each other, separated from the rest of the Fellowship by the rock they were leaning against. Sam felt safe with Legolas. He knew that the Elf's keen senses were better than anyone else, and that nobody would be able to sneak up on them. He could speak securely.

"What is troubling you, my dear Hobbit?" Legolas asked friendly, gazing down at said Hobbit. Sam looked up at Legolas, noticing for the first time the beauty of the Elf. The arousal that had calmed down a little bit came back again with double strength, and Sam found himself suddenly very aware of Legolas' shoulder which were touching his own. He was glad that it was dark, so Legolas couldn't see him blushing.

Sam trembled slightly, and looked up at the moon, which was shining with great strength, bathing them both in silver.

"I..... It's not easy for me to speak of such things," Sam said slowly, head down now. Legolas moved closer, putting a lean arm around the Hobbit. "I know, Sam," Legolas said. "Which is why I will speak, and then you can listen." Sam rested his head on Legolas' shoulder, resting comfortably.

"I have been watching you for some days now, young Sam," Legolas began, a little smile playing on his Elven face. "I have seen your love for Frodo. How you would defend him with your own life. How you look at him when you think you are unseen. How you take care of him, in every matter. You are Frodo's best friend, but you are also deeply in love with him, and he have no idea of it. We are in the same situation, little one." Legolas smiled again, with a sad look in his eyes.

Sam looked up at him, not even bothering to deny what the Elf had said. For Sam knew that he was right. He loved Frodo, with every beat of his heart. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with him, forever and ever.

"You are in love?" Sam asked surprised. "Well, that does make sense to me, in a way. Now it was Legolas turn to be surprised; "It makes sense to you? How can that be?"

Sam smiled. "Just because I'm a Hobbit, doesn't mean that I don't have intuition. You must not underestimate me, Legolas. If I'm not mistaking, you are in love with Aragorn."

"That is right, Sam," Legolas said, looking shocked. "How could you notice? I thought I was hiding it so well." Sam moved even closer to Legolas, wanting to steal some of his warmth.

"I thought I was hiding my feeling well too. It seems we can easily read each other's minds and hearts. Yet I find little comfort in knowing that you are in the same situation, Legolas. It will not help the longing I feel in my body."

Legolas rested his chin on Sam's head, sighing. "You are right, Sam. It doesn't help to know. I too feel the longing in every part of my body. I want to feel Aragorn's skin on mine, I want to have his hands on my body, I want to feel his lips kissing mine....." Legolas was interrupted by a moan from Sam.

"Sam, what is it?" Legolas asked, and he could feel the smaller Hobbit trembling. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Legolas, nothing is wrong...." Sam replied, trying to calm himself down. "But you shouldn't say such things, I.... I get all...." Sam couldn't finish, he didn't know how to say that the Elf was turning him on.

Legolas understood, as usual, and said it for him; "Am I arousing you, Sam?" he asked gently, and turned Sam around to face him. The look on Sam's face gave it all away, and he could merely nod. He was blushing wildly, and looked ashamed.

"Oh, Sam," Legolas said, pulling him closer. "Haven't you noticed that I am likewise aroused? And is there something wrong with you and I comforting each other, when we know how we both feel?"

Sam finally dared to meet Legolas' eyes, and was surprised by the lust he found there. "But, but..... I don't understand," he said. "I'm not exactly a resemblance to Aragorn...." Legolas laughed softly, brushing his fingers through Sam's hair. "And I'm not much alike Frodo," he smiled. "Love and lust are two very different things. Even though we both yearn for another, doesn't mean that we can't enjoy our company...."

With that Legolas bent down and kissed Sam gently. Sam wanted to pull away at first, but soon he found himself kissing the Elf back, wrapping his arms around Legolas's slim waist. They pulled away from each other after what seemed like eternity, and looked for permission in the other's eyes. Both found what they were seeking, and they kissed again. A long, soft kiss which after while grew more passionate, as they both found themselves more aroused.

Sam felt like he was flying, and with this feeling he became more brave, and forgot about his embarrassment. He let his hands wander on Legolas' body, stroking his back and shoulders.

He tugged at Legolas' clothes, wanting to feel the Elf's soft skin under his fingers. Without breaking the kiss, Legolas helped Sam with removing his coat and shirt. Legolas trembled when Sam stroked his bare skin. He closed his eyes and moaned into the Hobbit's mouth.

Legolas licked Sam's lips, asking for permission to enter. Sam opened his lips slightly, inviting Legolas' tongue in, and welcoming it with his own. They teased each other with their tongues.

Suddenly Legolas could feel Sam unfastening his trousers, and finally broke the kiss. "Sam, you don't have to..." he began, but Sam interrupted him. "Shhh," he said. "Just let me do this." Without further ado, Sam removed Legolas's trouser entirely.

"And I thought you were so innocent and nave...." Legolas murmured into Sam's ear. Sam laughed, and started kissing his way down Legolas' body.

Legolas moaned again when Sam kissed his right nipple, and buried his hands in Sam's hair. There was not much else he could do. And there wasn't much else he wanted to do either.

Sam felt a strange desire to please Legolas, along with a feeling of arousal he had never felt before. He was hard, and smiled when he found that Legolas was no less hard. Sam teased Legolas, and kissed every other part of his body except for his erection.

"Sam, please....." Legolas moaned. "Don't tease me so....." Sam smiled, letting a finger glide along Legolas' shaft. "What do you want, fair one?" he asked lightly. He had no worries in his mind or heart, it just felt right to be with Legolas in the moonlight.

Legolas had problems with forming words, the only thing that mattered to him right now was Sam and the feeling of his finger on Legolas' erection. "I want you," he said with a husky voice. "I want you, Sam."

"You've got me," Sam answered simply before he wrapped his hand around the hardness right in front of him. Legolas yelped, and his hips moved involuntarily forward, desperately wanting more of the same. Sam moved his hand slowly up and down Legolas' shaft, calming the Elf down again until he was laying still.

Then he removed his hand, before he let his tongue travel along then same lines that his fingers had been only moments earlier. Sam couldn't wait any longer to taste Legolas, and opened his mouth to let the long, slender hardness inside.

Legolas' head exploded with stars as he felt Sam's mouth on his own erection, and he had to fight with himself to not force the smaller Hobbit to move his head faster. He kept on brushing Sam's hair with his fingers, and moaned a little louder; "Oh, Sam..... Sam, don't stop....."

Sam had no intention of stopping, and instead he increased his speed, feeling Legolas tense underneath him. Knowing that the Elf was getting closer to an orgasm, he wrapped one hand around the his hardness to help him with his task. Legolas' Elven member was much too long for his own Hobbit mouth.

Suddenly Legolas shuddered, and came hard. He let out a quiet scream, and moaned Sam's name. Sam swallowed all of Legolas' seed, before he kissed his way back up to Legolas' lips. They kissed once more, passionate but also calm. Legolas could taste a new saltiness on Sam's lips, and a new idea formed in his head.

"That was beautiful, Sam," he said. "You are beautiful. It's your turn now, my dear...." Legolas kissed Sam, and while they kissed he removed the Hobbit's clothes efficiently. "Legolas....." Sam murmured drowsily, laying back, waiting for the Elf's touch.

"Sam, have you ever been with another..... male?" Legolas asked, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. Sam looked surprised; "No, but I have dreamt about it," he answered. "Why do you ask?"

Legolas moved close to the Hobbit, looking him in the eyes. "I want to feel you in me," he whispered. Sam's eyes widened, but he seemed to like the idea. Legolas smiled, and moved around to let Sam move behind him.

"Legolas," Sam said. "I'm not sure..... What do I do?"

"Just be careful, and don't take it too fast and hard," Legolas replied. "I trust you. I want you." He rested on his elbows, waiting for Sam to touch him again. He couldn't believe how much pleasure the young Hobbit had given him, but he surely wasn't complaining.

Sam moved forward, caressing Legolas' back and perfectly shaped ass. He could feel how much Legolas was enjoying it, and found himself so aroused that he couldn't resist doing as Legolas had asked him.

Legolas and Sam moaned simultaneously when Sam entered Legolas in one long, slow thrust. Sam breathed heavily, and had to stay still for a few moments, just to regain some of his control.

Then he started to move slowly, thrusting into Legolas carefully, remembering what the Elf had said. It was only when he heard Legolas' silent request that he dared to move faster.

"Harder, Sam..... Harder, please."

Sam steadied Legolas with one hand on his hip. He moved the other hand around Legolas' waist, and was surprised to find that he was hard again. This only made Sam more aroused, and he thrust into Legolas with more and more force, and at the same time he wrapped his hand around his lover's erection and moved it in the same pace as his thrusts.

Sam was unable to hold back any longer, and came suddenly and hard, thrusting into Legolas a few final times, letting out a loud moan. Mere seconds later, Legolas came for the second time, spurting over Sam's hand and his own stomach.

Legolas pulled Sam close to him again, kissing the Hobbit's ear and neck. "You are wonderful, Sam," he said lovingly. "It's hard to believe that this was your first time." Sam laughed softly, nuzzling into Legolas' long hair. "I know," he said. "I can hardly believe it myself. I never knew.... I didn't think I could get so much pleasure out of...." He stopped, not sure how to proceed.

But he didn't need to say anymore. "Mmm, I know what you mean," Legolas murmured. "This is the best comfort I've ever gotten in my life!" They laughed together, kissing a few final times, before they went back to the rest of the group to get at least some sleep that night. 


End file.
